The Best Family Ever
by Charlotte and Rashka
Summary: This is a very beatiful and touching crack story about the best family in the entire universe.


**Okay, so... yeah. Title and summary say it all. Len is Rashka, who, as some of you may know, moved far away, but she's still a part of our crazy family! Now... read this story, k?**

* * *

Picture the best family you could ever imagine. Got that picture? Picture it 20,000 times better. _That_ is how awesome the family I am about to tell you about is.

Hatsune Miku is the mother of 3 children. One of those children somehow ended up being a country, but despite this… oddity, she takes very good care of her children and makes sure they don't do drugs.

Shion Kaito is the father of these children. Despite the fact that he is the husband, he is weaker than Miku.

Kagamine Rin and Len are the much loved (and spoiled) children of this family. Although Len for some unknown reason currently doesn't live with this family, he is still just as spoiled. Miku for some reason has come to believe that Rin is very fragile and needs to be guided everywhere, so it is rare when she leaves her daughter's side.

The oldest son is a well-known country called Germany! Despite the fact that he is rather distant from his family, he is still friendly with his family.

The children's godparents are Phil the Ice Cream scientist and Rhonda the Leek Scientist. The reason behind Phil being made a godparent was not only because he is an ice cream scientist, but because he distracted Gakupo from his work, and that is enough reason to be made a godparent.

I will now write for you a typical day for this family. Mind you, this entire family is still in school. Middle school.

"Good morning, Kaito-kun!" Miku greeted Kaito as she arrived at school in the morning. They talked for a bit, chatting with their friend Lily. Russia soon arrived, and they glomped him. Russia lived in their house, and they didn't know why, but they kind of just accepted it and allowed him to do whatever.

Rin got to school, and immediately ran to hug her mother and father. During the morning Kaito and Miku didn't typically see very much of Germany, he was always off with his friends. Miku was rather sad at how little she saw her son, but she was okay with it, since they were close anyways. Len was, of course, absent. He lived very far south. Still in the country, but waaaay south. Just… don't ask. He's um… at boarding school. Okay? Good.

Kaito and Miku had all their academic classes together and the next even slightly important occurrence occurred in Language Arts.

Miku was looking in her Italian book, muttering, "Giornale Americano costa ottomila dollari…" Neither Kaito nor Gakupo understood this and didn't ask at the time. Kaito was drawing randomly in his sketch book and then held it up announcing, "Runaway Bunny!" Miku laughed and Gakupo applauded quietly. Runaway Bunny was the title of the book that Miku and Kaito read to their children every single night. Despite its clever disguise as a child's book, it was a novel, and a good one at that.

At lunch, Miku first ran over to hug her daughter before returning to her seat next to Kaito and Gakupo.

"We are great parents." Miku said to Kaito, who nodded and replied, "Yep. The best." But, of course, Miku then realized she was sitting the on the opposite side of the room from her children and started crying saying, "We're horrible parents that don't sit with our children!" Kaito cried with her, of cours. Gakupo raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

Finally the time of eating food was over and they were permitted to go outside. Miku hurriedly ran over to Rin's table and dragged her outside with her. Kaito followed Miku. Gakupo walked over to Russia and they walked outside together, because they were dating. Rin and Miku talked to each other excitedly, squealing and jumping up and down sometimes over exciting things.

Sadly, this recess-ish period soon came to an end, and the family returned to their separate classrooms. Kaito and Miku to Civics, Rin to… somewhere, and same for Germany, Russia, and Gakupo.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, until they went outside to wait for their buses. Rin left for her bus at first wave, so the rest of her family wouldn't see her while waiting for buses. Miku's younger sister, Teto, ran up and glomped her and her family, stroking some of them. Just… don't ask. She has mental problems. The entire family went home, and returned to school the next day to repeat the cycle all over again!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU!**

**Alright. That is all. Happy birthday!**


End file.
